Destino Inevitable
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: -Yo no quiero casarme con él y él no quiere casarce conmigo! ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? -Porque yo lo digo! - [UA] [shonen-ai] [Kaitaka] [cap 02: up]
1. Compromiso e involucrados

_Hi hi!!!! Sip, Yuu-chan ta' de vuelta con otro fic, esta vez de varios capítulos, veremos que resulta._

_Gracia a Todos los que me apoyan con mis fics a medias, pero estoy teniendo graves problemas con ellos…la verdad, la historia original de 'Las cosas cambian' como que se me olvido un poquitito (por no decir casi completa) y de lo poco que me acuerdo, es demasiado irreal para mi gusto, así que la estoy girando en otro sentido, solo un poco de paciencia_

_Me sorprendió que alguien me recordase mi historia de Digimon 'El muchacho Lobo' (nótese que fue Aguila Fanel, gracias por tu apoyo!!!) prometo releerla y ver que puedo hacer con ella , es que ya la habia olvidado hasta yo xDUu_

_Emmm…veamos los datos generales del fic:_

_**Advertecia: **yaoi, relación entre hombres y varios bishones de todo tipo…emmm…no acepto quejas de ningún tipo, ya advertí que era yaoi, ya di una ligera idea de que era y si no te gusta el genero y lo estas leyendo….pus simplemente eres un masoquista de primera o un perfecto idiota que no lee las advertencias n.n_

_También de señalar que Bey no me pertenece ni tampoco lo quiero, solo me gusta el posible yaoi entre los personajes n.n. Lo que si es mio, es esta historia y Hiwatari Roa_

_Ahora, solo disfruten el fic…_

* * *

Destino inevitable

(By Yuu)

_Capitulo 01_: Compromiso e involucrados

* * *

Sus hermosos ojos azul tormenta chispeaban de ira, su linda carita contraída en una mueca de furia, una oscura aura asesina rodeando por completo su exótico cuerpo y sus largos cabellos azul media noche cubriendo partes de su rostro en contraste con su exquisita piel morena, hacia de Kinomiya Takao un cuadro digno de admirar, saborear y recordar por el resto de tus días, claro, si el mismísimo cuadro no se encargaba de que é_ste_ fuese tu último día

¿Por qué demonios le pasaban esas cosas a él? Simplemente no recordaba haber hecho nada lo suficientemente malo como para merecerlo. De seguro era la persona con peor suerte en todo el endemoniado planeta! ¿A que más podía atribuirle la culpa que a su suerte? Tenía una familia de lo más normal…bueno, si en tu definición de normal estaba el ser el segundo cabecilla de los yakusas dueños de todo el Japón, que tu hermano fuera el ser mas temido de todo dicho país (entre otros cuantos), que tu mejor amigo fuese la mano derecha de la familia y que tu abuelo (con todo y el consentimiento de tus padres y quizá no tanto de tu hermano) te hubiese comprometido antes de nacer…antes de siquiera saber si serías hombre o mujer…antes de que tuvieses la conciencia suficiente (o en tu caso conciencia alguna) para oponerte a dicho compromiso

Obstinado miraba por la ventana polarizada de la limusina que lo llevaría desde el aeropuerto hasta el hogar de su 'prometido'...apretó sus puños con frustración…la limusina seguía avanzando y no estaba en sus manos hacer nada para cambiarlo…miró a su hermano de slosayo, sentado tranquilamente en el otro extremo hojeando una revista y sintió que la sangre le hervía de nuevo. Claro que el muy desgraciado de Hitoshi estaba tranquilo, al fin y al cabo no iba a ser él el que se iba a casar en menos de dos meses con el tipo mas insoportable del planeta entero!!

No pudo evitar maldecir (para variar) a toda su familia mentalmente. Había cumplido los 17 años hace apenas unas semanas!!! Apenas era un niño, un joven en toda la gloria de su juventud!! Deseaba conocer gente, salir con sus amigos, pasear despreocupado por la ciudad, irse a la cama y revolcarse con quien se le viniese en gana!!! Pero no…demonios, debería ser un crimen casar a alguien con apenas 17 años!!!...aunque si hubiese sido así, lo hubiesen hecho igual T-T….un crimen mas, un crimen menos…¿a quien le importaba? Pues a su familia definitivamente no

Como fuese, el punto es que estaba a menos de 5 minutos de tener en frente al sujeto mas despreciable, cínico, desagradable, frío, antisocial (y una serie de adjetivos mas, todos malos por cierto) que tenía la desgraciada suerte de 'conocer'…es decir, desde que tenía memoria se había visto obligado a mantenerse en contacto con él por diferentes medio: teléfono, correo electrónico, msn, mensajes de celular entre otras cosas (tener en cuenta el importante y desagradable hecho de que debían ser diarios), pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo era físicamente…aunque podía imaginárselo. De seguro era el ser mas horripilante sobre la faz de la tierra, sin contar con que el pobre tipo solo poseía defectos (de todo tipo) y para lo único que habían servido todas esas largas llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos, mensajes, etc…era para mantener todo tipo de discusiones, sobre todo tipo de temas y con todo y lo que ello significaba (nótese: todo tipo de insultos incluidos)

Su autocompasión hoy había tocado fondo, llegando a un punto que jamás creyó que alcanzaría pues hoy era el día al que había temido toda su corta vida (porque, como seguía recordándose, apenas tenía 17 años), hoy conocería a la peor de todas sus pesadillas, la que el destino, sus padres, su hermano y su abuelo le tenían preparada desde antes de incluso adquirir su inocencia, la pesadilla denominada: Hiwatari Kai

Respiró hondo con el fin tranquilizarse y fallando miserablemente en el intento…contó hasta 10 y mas…falló de nuevo…entonces por primera vez en la vida intentó recordar en que favorecería esta unión a ambas familia: Los Hiwatari eran la familia dueña de toda la mafia Rusa, si la unión se llevaba acabo, el convenio Rusia-Japón de la mafia los convertiría en los mas poderosos de Europa, Asía, África y Oriente, solo comparable con el poder de la mafia americana y Australiana. En el caso de no llevarse a acabo (cosa que dudaba mucho, pero él se encargaría de que así fuera) los cabecillas actuales de ambas familias podrían firmar un acuerdo de amistad y asunto solucionado

Lo que Takao desconocía es que ambos cabecillas actuales se llevaban aun peor que perros y gatos, si la unión no se llevaba acabo lo más probable es que estallaría una guerra entre ambos lados. Desde generaciones se ha sabido que un Hiwatari y un Kinomiya no podrían estar solos y juntos en una misma habitación sin matarse en el intento, a menos de que estuviesen enamorados hasta los desde de los pies o tuviesen un acuerdo como el formó su abuelo con el abuelo Hiwatari (obviamente, en lo que al compromiso respecta)

La limusina se detuvo. Takao palideció de golpe, su mirada se dilató levemente y un leve sentimiento de opresión y desesperación atacó su pecho

Vamos Hitoshi – con tono de suplica dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano por primera vez desde que habían salido de su residencia en Tokio – dile al chofer que se de media vuelta en dirección a al aeropuerto, aun estamos a tiempo de impedir esta locura T-T

Nah, ya cállate Takao – suspiró cansinamente cerrando la revista, arrojándola sobre el asiento y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, estaba francamente arto de todo esto – ya deberías haberlo asimilado ¿no? por favor ya déjame tranquilo, comienzo a tener una enorme jaqueca y eso que ni siquiera he visto a Roa

Pero yo no quiero casarme con él!!! – lloriqueó aumentando el malestar de su hermano

Hitoshi sujetó esta vez su cabeza con ambas manos…con un demonio! Ya había intentado todo para detener esta estupidez y había fracasado patéticamente, le bastaba con sentirse culpable (e impotente) por casar a su hermanito a tan temprana edad y con un Hiwatari (hecho que empeoraba el asunto en todo sentido), como para sumarle a todo esto, el deber aguantar las pataletas de su hermanito a estas alturas de la vida (17 años, pequeño para lo primero, grandote para lo segundo)

Hitoshi-sama, hemos llegado a la residencia Hiwatari – una leve voz anunció desde el exterior de la limusina, llamando la atención de ambos Kinomiya y provocando que el mayor recuperar su compostura – la recepción y la seguridad ya se encuentran en su lugar

Perfecto – aprobó el joven otorgándole una última y neutral mirada a su hermano – en ese caso abre la puerta. Takao esperará dentro del carro hasta que yo lo mande llamar, quiero que 5 de tus hombres lo vigilen desde afuera…mmm…no, espera, mejor 10

… - La voz guardó silencio por algunos segundos asimilando la información, estaba sorprendido por aquella medida. Takao palideció aun mas, quedando sin habla intentando procesar las palabras del mayor Kinomiya – como ordenes Hito

Ahora, procede a abrir la puerta Max – ordenó el joven ante la atónita e incrédula mirada del moreno

Mizuhara Max, mitad japonés, mitad estadounidense. De tez clara, enormes ojos color azul del cielo, cabellos rubios y cortos. Mano derecha de la familia y uno de los pocos a los que el mismísimo Hitoshi confiaría su vida. Mejor amigo de Takao, y de su misma edad, había perdido a su familia a los 3 años a manos de unos delincuentes de tercera categoría, y él también hubiese muerto de no ser por el abuelo de su amigo, que apareció justo a tiempo para impedir su asesinato. Desde entonces había sido criado junto a Takao, entrenados para matar. Takao para llevar (de ser necesario) las riendas de la familia y Max para ser el brazo derecho del cabecilla. Poco después de haber cumplido los 9 años, el rubio ya había vengado la muerte de sus padres completamente solo

El joven poseía un carácter alegre, un inocencia completa y un extraño fanatismo por la azúcar que simplemente llegaba a erizar los pelos (completo maniático desquiciado en lo que a las cosas dulces respecta) del mas puro terror

Una vez Hitoshi ya había descendido de la limusina (Takao aun no era capaz de formular pensamiento ni mucho menos una frase coherente), el rubio procedió a cerrar la puerta, aprovechando el momento para darle una mirada cargada de compasión a su (aún) congelado amigo

Lo siento Takao T-T – lloriqueó mentalmente el rubio cerrando la puerta – sabes que no puedo ayudarte en esta ocasión – luego suspiró hondamente y se volteó hacia Hitoshi quien le daba la espalda por completo, adquiriendo una mirada fría y una posición francamente imponente y respetable (sin mencionar sexy) para alguien tan bajito, lindo, adorable y flacuchento como él

El porte del mayor de los Kinomiya y su elegancia era simplemente para dejar a cualquiera sin habla. Sus cabellos azul grisáceos y largos (aunque no tanto como los de su hermano), su piel morena y sus penetrantes ojos era simplemente una visión hasta para los mismísimos dioses. Con apenas 23 años, su nombre hacia temblar hasta a los cabecillas de la mafia americana y australiana. Max podía afirmar que su mal carácter, arrogancia (solo comparable a la de un Hiwatari) y volátil temperamento (característica básica de todo Kinomiya) hacían del joven un peligro publico para todo ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra y definitivamente nadie en este mundo era capaz de enfrentarlo, retarlo y salir con vida de aquel buen lío…bueno, nadie con una obvia, latente y tan terrorífica (sin mencionar igual de buena físicamente) excepción, como lo era Hiwatari Roa, el actual cabecilla de su familia

Los calculadores ojos de Hitoshi recorrieron todo el lugar con apariencia desinteresada, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: un par de fríos, burlones, atrevidos y rasgados ojos del exquisito color del vino tinto…sonrió internamente, la jaqueca acaba de desaparecer como por arte de magia. Frente a él, varios pasos alejado, se encontraba la parte divertida de la visita y a la vez la mas desesperante…no pudo evitar auto compadecerse mentalmente, aquella noche tendría una migraña de los mil demonios…sería un largo, pero divertido día

Roa… - escupió al mismo instante que una competencia de mirada se iniciaba, una competitiva sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y otra sádica en el del recién nombrado, ambas leves pero lo suficientemente visibles para quien los conociera. Max y otros cuantos (mas cercanos a ambos centros de atención) suspiraron hondamente…se avecinaba un griterío de locos

Histoshi avanzó a paso decidido pero a la vez relajado hacia el joven Hiwatari, seguido de cerca por Max, quien señaló a 10 de sus hombre vigilar la limusina, dándose a entender completamente con tan solo una mirada a cada uno y un pequeño gesto con la mano

Hiwatari Roa, 25 años, alto y dueño de una tez tan pálida que a cualquiera se le antojaría enfermiza, con cabellos cortos negro azabache y un extraño mechón de color grisáceo que abarcaba casi un cuarto del total de su cabello (característico de los Hiwatari el poseer mas de un color en la cabeza), que caía graciosamente sobre sus rasgados ojos rojizo oscuro. De gran estatura, arrogancia y elegancia digna de cualquiera de su familia. La ironía y el sadismo de los que gozaba su rostro cuando no se encontraba serio, constituían una peligrosa arma al emplearlas en conjunto con las palabras y su mal carácter hacía competencia perfecta con el de Hitoshi.

Kinomiya Hitoshi – sonrió irónicamente a forma de saludo – me produce una…mmmm…'profunda' e 'indescriptible' sensación el verte de nuevo

Hiwatari Roa – sonrió de la misma forma a manera de respuesta mientras levantaba la vista para poder verlo a los ojos (detestaba que el ruso fuera mas alto que él) – pues permíteme decirte que la sensación es mutua

Joven Roa – interrumpió la voz de uno de sus subordinado en ruso inclinado en señal de respeto – la sala de estar se encuentra lista para recibir a los invitados de la familia

Excelente trabajo, puedes retirarte, personalmente los guiare hasta allá – el bicolor dijo satisfecho, indicándoles a Hitoshi y a Max que lo siguieran

Mientras tanto, cierto peliazul tormenta se encontraba respirando profundamente en un intento para calmar los nervios. Por los vidrios se percato de que ahora, solamente quedaban 10 hombres en el lugar (los 10 que Hitoshi había ordenado) y todos estaban bajo el mando de su familia. Seis de ellos, se encontraban jugando cartas junto con el chofer, sentados en las escaleras para entrar en la residencia, 3 se encontraban parloteando animadamente apoyados en el la parte frontal de la limusina y el que restaba, estaba jugando celular apoyado contra la puerta en la que él se encontraba, al lado contrario de los que jugaban cartas

Sonrió mentalmente, tendría que hacer algo con la ineptitud de sus hombres, pero eso lo vería mas adelante, ahora lo importante era sacar provecho de todo esto. Era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar y una enorme suerte que el tipo jugando al celular estuviera loco por él…desde pequeño le habían enseñado a aprovechar hasta la mas pequeña oportunidad que se le presentase y pensaba demostrar en ese preciso instante lo bien que le habían enseñado. Sonrió. Esto sería pan comido

Takao bajó el vidrio del carro, sobresaltando ligeramente al tipo del celular, mientras un destello de lujuria aparecía en los ojos del individuo. Takao sonrió internamente, triunfante y con algo de repulsión…ese tipo era un asqueroso viejo verde

Se le ofrece algo Kinomiya-sama? – preguntó inclinándose para poder ver mejor el cuerpo del joven por la ventana completamente abierta

Es que, la verdad…- Takao puso la carita mas inocente y a la vez mas sensual que poseía, mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo (llevaba una sudadera sin mangas) seductoramente y le dirigía una mirada cargada de deseó – aquí adentro hace mucho calor…y…me siento un poco solo…¿sabes? Un poco de compañía me caería…excelente – la sonrisa mental y asqueada de Takao se incrementó al ver como el viejo se relamía los labios…lo tenía justo donde lo quería

Totalmente ajeno a esta situación (y varios minutos después), Hitoshi había mandado a Max por Takao después de mantener una seria conversación con Roa. Ambos estaban en descuerdo con que 'su pequeño hermanito' se uniera de por vida al malcriado hermano menor del contrario (Pues según Roa, Takao era un alboroto con patas y según Hitoshi, Kai era un congelador andante y caminante)

Como siempre, después de tratar los puntos importantes y mantener una conversación seria como sus respectivas posiciones lo indicaban (lo que no significaba la extirpación de numerosas lluvias de insultos e indirectas que iban y venían) habían comenzado otra discusión inútil. Arto de esto, Hitoshi mandó a llamar a Takao y ahora ambos cabecillas, sentados uno frente al otro (y a una distancia razonable para evitar acriminarse) solo se dirigían miradas cargadas de odio, el ambiente era francamente pesado e infumable, ninguna persona normal y con todos sus cabales bien puestos hubiese sido capaz de quedarse ahí por mas de 3 segundos

Esto esta mal, esto esta mal, esto esta MUY mal!!! – la entrecortada (por la carrera) voz de Max, interrumpió de golpe en la habitación, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes – Hitoshi-sama!! – Max dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, respirando con dificultad y refiriéndose a su jefe como siempre lo hacía delante de terceros – Tenemos problemas de los grades!! _Y valla que definitivamente eran grande_

Max? Que sucede? – preguntó sorprendido incorporándose de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Es… - el rubio se mordió el labio asustado – es Takao-sama – dijo como si eso lo explicara todo mientras le tendía una nota a Hitoshi – la encontré en el carro, junto a uno de mis hombres amordazado e inconciente, nadie se dio cuenta de nada, ya mande a unos cuantos a buscarle para traerlo de vuelta

"_No pienso casarme con el idiota de Hiwatari Kai!! Hitoshi tonto!! Te odio!!!"_

Hitoshi leía y releía la nota que había dejado su querido (y ahora en peligro de extinción) hermanito menor. Tenía que ser una broma (una de muy mal gusto, por cierto), debía haber entendido mal (quizá su comprensión lectora estaba de cabeza), Takao no le podía hacer algo como esto (ni en sus peores pesadillas), no delante de un Hiwatari (no delante de ESTE Hiwatari)

¿Qué sucede Kinomiya? – la burlona voz de Roa inundó la habitación arrastrando las palabras, llegando melodiosa a sus oídos…el muy cretino se caracterizaba por la (repulsiva) astucia y deducción con la que gozaba y su abuelo se había encargado de pulir - ¿Tu hermano ha…-

MAX!!!! – el grito de ira que escapó de los labios del mayor Kinomiya hizo saltar a ambos presentes (que, por cierto, casi quedan con paro respiratorio) – Quiero a Takao aquí antes del anochecer (nótese que son las 10:35 am), búsquenlo, encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo ante mi presencia con vida…lo matare personalmente

S-si señor!! – Max dijo haciendo un saludo al mas puro estilo militar, completamente asustado, para luego salir corriendo en la misma dirección por la que acaba de aparecer

Era increíble…Max no sabía si compadecerse o admirar a Takao por todo esto, no sabía si considerarlo valiente o increíblemente estúpido, no sabía que sería mas conveniente, si encontrarlo y traerlo ante Hitoshi o dejarlo a su suerte en una ciudad totalmente desconocida y sin ni un peso, no sabía…no sabía cuales eran las flores favoritas de su amigo para llevarlas a su funeral T-T

Como tuviste las agallas para hacer algo como esto Takao!!! – lloriqueó el rubio corriendo aun por el corredor – y si no fueron las agallas…¿este el grado al que puede llegar la estupidez del ser humano? T-T Takao te pasaste!!! Sea como sea, Hitoshi te destrozará lenta y dolorosamente!!

Mientras, de vuelta en el salón, Hitoshi se retorcía de ira y vergüenza bajo la burlesca mirada de Roa y sus 'amables' y 'alentadores' comentarios…Hiwatari Roa se estaba riendo de él a diestra y siniestra!! …Takao tenía las horas contadas

Roa presionó un pequeño botón sobre una mesita cercana, segundos después, la puerta contraria a la que había sido utilizada por Max se abrió, dejando a la vista a un chico moreno, de felinos ojos color oro y largos cabellos negros, que vestía ropa oriental

Rei – Roa dijo dedicándole una última mirada de burla a su futuro 'cuñado', para luego voltearse solemne hacia su subordinado

Dígame Roa-sama – El chico pidió haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto mientras suspiraba y se lamentaba mentalmente – _que malo eres Roa, disfrutas haciendo enfadar al pobre Kinomiya_

Ve y dile a Yuriv que traiga a Kai - indicó el joven mientras que Hitoshi lo odiaba mas por dentro y Rei le otorgaba una mirada cargada de reproche – es mi deber, informarle que su 'querido' prometido ha huido

En unos minutos el joven Kai se encontrará en su presencia – Rei respondió mirándolo molesto. Ya tendría él una buena conversación con su jefe…¿es que tanto le costaba comportarse con Hitoshi cerca? La actitud de ambos era francamente infantil desde su punto de vista (y desde cualquier otro)…el sermón que le daría se lo tendría bien ganado. Sin mas, el chino se dirigió hacia la salida por la cual había ingresado, pero antes de siquiera estar a 5 pasos de ésta, la puerta se abrió de golpe

Roa!!! – una voz masculina hizo eco en la habitación, sobresaltando a los 3 presentes (Hitoshi olvidó por completo el asunto de su hermano con semejantes susto), en el mismo instante que un joven pelirrojo, de tez clara y ojos azul ártico, hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, avanzando como alma que lleva el demonio hacia el recién nombrado, tendiéndole un pequeño papel y fulminando con la mirada a lo que fuese que demostrase una gota de vida en su radio de visión – Te lo dije! Te lo advertí, enciérralo con llave en su cuarto, blinda las ventanas, pon cemento en el tubo del aire acondicionado!! Te lo dije!!!

¿Qué sucede Yuriv? – Rei preguntó confundido y algo asustado (por el temperamento del pelirrojo) acercándose a ambos jóvenes mientras Hitoshi solo observaba en silencio, curioso y sin siquiera atreverse a mover un pelo desde la que ya había sido su posición por 4 minutos y medios

Le advertí a este idiota – el pelirrojo continuó señalando a un pálido Roa que seguía leyendo el papel con una expresión de total incredulidad, dirigiéndose a Rei – 15 hombres no serán suficiente!! Kai puede con ejército ¿Pero aquí quién le hace caso al adoptado? ¿Quién?¿he? pero….ho! Sorpresa, resulta que el adoptado es mas cuerdo que todos los idiotas de esta casota junta – continuó sarcástico mirando a Roa, con la mirada cargada de un gran 'te lo dije' (que por cierto hacia retorcerse mas al mayor Hiwatari), con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – tu eres testigo Rei, todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad ¿Cómo fue que dijiste cuando te advertí sobre esto ayer Roa? Ah! Si, fue algo como 'jajaja, no seas paranoico Yuriv, no creo que llegue a esos extremos' y…¿Qué fue lo que yo le dije? Ah! Si, también me acuerdo de eso 'Conozco a Kai, Roa…me crié con él mientras tu andabas haciéndote famoso internacionalmente ¿lo recuerdas? Yo estaba ahí cuando se comunicaba con Takao, se como piensa, hazme caso' pero…¿lo hizo? Me hizo caso?...la respuesta es un gran y enorme NO que te restregare por el resto de tus días en la cara Hiwatari Roa!!! – volvió su atención hacia Rei – sabes lo que dice ese papel? Dice: "Me opongo al compromiso, me largo. Kai" mas palabras de las que haya dicho juntas jamás en su vida!!

El pelirrojo respiró profundamente…semejante sermón lo dejaría di fónico, ese era un hecho, pero había valido la pena, Roa aun no reaccionaba…cerró los ojos, el mayor de los Kinomiya los había mirado dudosos hasta que recitó la nota de Kai en voz alta…valla que era lento. Rei por su parte estaba mudo mirándolo sorprendido, seguramente reviviendo la escena del día anterior, cuando le había advertido a Roa lo que sucedería con Kai…ya se había descargado, ahora se sentía liberado y relajado, sonrió mentalmente, pero aun dirigiéndole a Roa miradas tan frías como solo un Hiwatari (o alguien criado como ellos, es decir, él) sabía hacer

Ho! Ya veo – interrumpió Hitoshi el silencio de ultratumba que se había formado en la sala con el tono mas venenoso que poseía y la sonrisa mas vengativa que fue capaz de esbozar – al parecer los papeles se invirtieron – continuó sin percatase que el cuerpo del Hiwatari presente comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, cosa que tampoco fue notada por Yuriv, ya que estaba disfrutando las palabras del Kinomiya (sabía que no había peor castigo para Roa) ni tampoco por Rei que aun se encontraba medio pálido – es una verdadera lastima que tu…

Rei… - Roa dijo levemente, arrugando el papel con su mano izquierda, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras del mayor Kinomiya y sonriendo tranquilamente (cosa que asustó a todos los presentes más que cualquier grito) - ¿me alcanzas el encendedor de la chimenea? Te lo agradecería enormemente – Rei con un nudo en la garganta procedió ha hacer lo que su jefe le ordenaba sin decir una palabra. Yuriv ya había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos lejos de su hermano adoptivo y Hitoshi…Hitoshi simplemente no se atrevía a mover ningún músculo nuevamente

A-aquí..aqui está… - Rei tartamudeó entregándole el encendedor al bicolor, para luego alejarse lo mas posible y sentirse morir (del panico) al recibir una sonrisa del mas puro agradecimiento de Roa

Rei, Yuriv… - Roa susurró mientras jugaba con el encendedor, haciendo que las llamas se reflejasen en sus oscuros ojos (mas oscuros de lo normal) – quiero que ambos me traigan a Kai lo antes posible, en su defecto, antes del anochecer – ambos chicos cabecearon en señal de un sí, sabían que si no estaban devuelta para el anochecer Roa los usaría como tiro al blanco en su próxima sesión de entrenamiento con metralletas – en cuantoa ti kinomiya, no celebres tanto – dijo sonriéndole (Hitoshi sintió el impulso de irse a su casa y esconderse bajo la cama por primera vez en 17 años) – pues nos encontramos en la misma situación. Yuriv, Rei, pueden marcharse – ambos aludidos giraron sobre sus talones y se echaron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían por el mismo camino que Max había tomado con anterioridad, entre mas rápido y mas lejos de Roa mejor. Luego Roa solo sonrió diabólicamente mientras incendiaba la nota de Kai con el fuego reflejado en el color vino tinto de sus ojos – te espera una laarga (quizá en extremo) y dolorosa (sep, definitivamente: tremendamente dolorosa) noche de torturas, hermanito – _y agradece que el crió revoltoso de tu prometido también escapó, o no vivirás para contarla_

Hitoshi miró desesperado como el pelirrojo y el chino huían como alma en pena, abandonándolo, dejándolo solo con Roa – _que miedo _T-T – pensó al escuchar la leve risa del Hiwatari que se iba incrementando a cada segundo que el papel se convertía más en cenizas, hasta volverse maniaca – es un pirómano… - susrró apenas audible, pero el recuerdo de Takao, lo hizo olvidarse por completo de los Hiwatari. Con lentitud, recupero la compostura ¿Qué importaba el demonio de hielo que tenía Roa como hermano? Tenía en cosas mas importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo: en como aniquilar al suyo propio – en definitiva tienes un ángel de la guarda Takao – sonrió sádicamente – la desaparición de tu 'prometido' acaba de salvarte el pellejo

_Continuara…_

_Listo!!!! Emm…la verdad quedó bastante normal, hasta el momento es la típica historia, sin ningún acontecimiento sorpresa…incluso creo que calculan un poco de lo que viene…pero despreocúpense, que planeo personalizarlo con el tiempo n.n_

_Emmm…¿algo en el tintero? Ah! Dejen reviews plz!!! Y nus tamos viendo en el próximo capitulo "Cosas del destino"_

_Atte_

_..::Yuu_


	2. Cosas del destino

_Hi hi!!! Aquí Yuu-chan con la segunda entrega de este fic!!!_

_Me siento muy alagada por la gran aceptación de este fic, me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado la idea en general y también el capitulo anterior, espero que este capitulo también sea del agrado de todos xD_

_Okay, no los entretengo mas, vamos con los datos típicos y el fic en si…buen provecho n.n_

**_Advertencia_: **_yaoi, relación entre hombres y varios bishones de todo tipo…emmm…no acepto quejas de ningún tipo, ya advertí que era yaoi, ya di una ligera idea de que era y si no te gusta el genero y lo estas leyendo….pus simplemente eres un masoquista de primera o un perfecto idiota que no lee las advertencias n.n_

_También de señalar que Bey no me pertenece ni tampoco lo quiero, solo me gusta el posible yaoi entre los personajes n.n. Lo que si es mío, es esta historia y Hiwatari Roa_

_

* * *

Pensamientos_

Paralamentos-

Acciones

* * *

Destino Inevitable

(By Ushiha Yuuna)

Capitulo 02: Cosas del destino

* * *

Takao se retorció (como gusano, específicamente) bajo la mirada cargada de ira que le dedicaba el encargado de aquel (nótese exclusivo) restaurante…maldición, no llevaba ni dos horas desde que se había arrancado de la casa de los Hiwatari y ya estaba metido en enormes problemas

_¿Cómo pude llegar a este grado de estupidez? –_ se recriminó mentalmente, retrocediendo un paso sin siquiera percatarse de ello y observando con miedo (pánico, para ser mas exactos) al enorme (por no llamarle monstruoso) y feo encargado…no era que le tuviese miedo al tipo, pero si a su actitud (le recordaba a su hermano enojado)…por primera vez pensó en lo que Hitoshi le tendría preparado cuando lo volviese a ver y su cuerpo tembló por completo

Estaba claro que solo un enorme idiota (en este caso él mismo) ingresaba en un lindo y elegante restaurante (pues no había desayunado y tenía hambre) ordenaba la mitad del menú (pues era un tragón en todo su amplio significado), pedía repetición (argumentándose a sí mismo que era un chico en pleno crecimiento) y recién después de acabar con todo (embutirlo, específicamente) se percataba que no llevaba encima ni un miserable peso, ni siquiera japonés

¿Cómo le harás para pagarme todo lo que te comiste mocoso? – interrogó el hombre con crecientes deseos de acriminarse con cierto moreno…demonios, si que su actitud le recordaba a un Hitoshi en etapas previas a la furia (pues el mayor Kinomiya podía ser mucho peor), sin contar con que perecía capaz de golpearlo en cualquier instante…y para ser sincero consigo mismo, el acento ruso lo intimidaba un poco

Y-yo…lo siento mucho – tartamudeó retrocediendo otro paso…si no arrancaba el dueño llamaría a la policía (en el mejor de los casos) y lo metería preso…si no, lo obligaría a llamar a alguien para que viniese a pagar la cuenta (enorme, hemos de agregar)…es decir, tendría que llamar a Hitoshi… - prometo pagarle todo esto, solo permítame…

En una esquina solitaria (a menos de 5 pasos de donde se encontraba Takao y el encargado) un par de ojos miraban la escena con atención (al igual que todo el resto de los curiosos clientes) y con leve brillo de burla…el peliazul había robado su atención desde que se había puesto de pie para intentar huir…se notaba a leguas que era extranjero. El joven se había admirado de su largo y brillante cabello, de su exquisita piel morena, de sus hermosos ojos y su bien formado cuerpo…debería ser un crimen permitirle a alguien como ese moreno andar con semejante atuendo! ¿Cuándo alguien se había visto tan bien en una sudadera roja, suelta, sin mangas (lo que permitía una gran vista de su brazos) y corta (lo que permitía otra gran vista, pero esta vez de su moreno y bien formado abdomen), unos pantalones negros que dejaban bastante a la imaginación y un simple par de tenis?

_Ahora no le quedará más que lavar platos por lo que le resta de día – _rió el joven mentalmente, justo cuando un pequeño papel blanco caía del bolsillo del encargado, robando su atención y cayendo junto a su pie - _¿Y eso?_ – se inclinó para cogerlo, su contenido lo había asombrado ligeramente…volvió su vista hacia el moreno que había estado observando los últimos cinco minutos… ¿Cómo era posible que semejante morenazo comiese tanto? – _ja! ¿Todo el día lavando platos? Tendrá que estar toda esta vida y la siguiente para pagar cuenta de semejante cantidad!_

Por su parte, Takao seguía retrocediendo lentamente…el dueño incrementaba su ira a cada instante, ya se encontraba en la etapa de los insultos verbales. Al japonés le importaba bastante poco, la verdad, solo le importaban los insultos de alguna clase de personas (como los de cierto Hiwatari) y el encargado (para su suerte) no era del estilo que lo sublevaba…solo esperaba que no llegase a la violencia y pudiese arrancar antes de eso…no era que le importara, pero si lo atacaba, tendría que defenderse y eso no sería bueno para el encargado (ho no! Definitivamente no)…aunque pensándolo mejor, podría simplemente noquearlo y usar ese instante para escapar del lugar

Hey tu pequeño mocoso!!! – exclamó indignado llegando al punto que Takao estaba temiendo: el contacto físico - Me estas prestando atención?!?!?! – furioso sujetó con toda su fuerza al ojiazul por la muñeca, provocando que un ligero quejido saliese de su garganta…el tipo tenía mas fuerza de la esperada y lo había sorprendido volando bajo…ahora el moreno si se había molestado, el sujeto lo estaba zamarreando con brusquedad absoluta…ni Hitoshi le había hecho nunca algo como eso…

_¿Noquearlo y huir? Ja! Le daré un par de golpeas antes de dejarlo inconciente_ – pensó molesto…la muñeca de donde lo tenía sujeto le dolía como condenada, le quedaría morada si no hacía algo! - Qué demonios estas haciendo!!?? – gritó indignado preparándose para soltar un certero puñetazo en el rostro del hombre – Quítame tus asquerosas manos de enci…

Suéltalo – Takao y el encargado vieron con sorpresa una pálida mano cerrada sobre la muñeca de este último, justo sobre la que estaba zamarreando al peliazul – repito: suéltalo, no quiero tener que hacerlo por tercera vez

El hombre miró sorprendo al individuo que lo había detenido…era mas bajo que él, pero la fría mirada inexpresiva (desde su punto de vista, porque alguien que lo conociese la hubiese encontrado molesta) era francamente intimidante…el joven no se veía nada amigable ni mucho menos paciente…lo mejor sería obedecerle

Takao aun observaba aquella extraña mano sorprendido cuando sintió al dueño soltarlo molesto y con brusquedad, causando que el peliazul terminara (bien, dolorosa y cómodamente) sentado en el piso…su espalda había chocado con la pared en el instante en que cayó

La pálida mano ejerció un poco mas de fuerza sobre el brazo del encargado, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada - _¿Quién se cree este sujeto? _– pensó el joven mientras veía fríamente al hombre retorcerse como cucaracha…por un segundo, recordó un par de ojos azul ártico, otros color vino y otro par color oro…se veían molestos, lo mejor sería no llamar mucho la atención y largase lo antes posible

El peliazul levantó la vista segundos después, con su mano derecha sobre la cabeza…tez pálida, cabello bicolor grisáceo y una par de fríos ojos color sangre en conjunto con las facciones más apuestas que había visto en toda su corta existencia. De gran estatura (sin llegar a salirse de la norma), cuerpo atlético y bien formado, vestido por completo de negro y con un aire de arrogancia, superioridad y elegancia que le recordaba vagamente a alguien que había visto alguna vez…francamente, todo un espectáculo en 3D

¿Qué desea? – la voz molesta del encargado destruyó el encanto. Los ojos carmín se volvieron hacia el hombre rompiendo el contacto visual – quizá no se haya percatado, pero estoy algo ocupado

De eso ya me di cuenta – la voz profunda y fría salio cargada de ironía, acompañada por una irresistible y sarcástica sonrisa que se hizo presente mientras Takao fruncía el seño…este tipo era difícil de tratar, eso se veía a la distancia – solo quería indicar que puedes guardar el cambio, mi paga está sobre la mesa, intento encontrar un lugar tranquilo para comer, no un circo…me molesta el escándalo que tienen

Tanto Takao como el encargado y el resto de los curiosos presentes lo observaron sorprendido…¿Quién demonios se creía este tipo? Pero solo un par de ojos azul tormenta tuvieron el coraje suficiente para verse molestos…esto provocó un sonrisa mental por parte del desconocido…esta bien, lo ayudaría solo por esta ocasión

Deberías avergonzarte de que un chiquillo como este (nótese que se refiere a Takao) te saque de tus cabales – agregó indiferente metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y molestando al joven y al encargado en el proceso – un adulto paliándose con un chiquillo, que ridículo

¿A quien crees que llamas chiquillo?!!! – la voz indignada del peliazul no se hizo esperar…este tipo tenía todo lo que se requería para sacarlo de quicio…el tono, la arrogancia y la cara de palo (independiente de lo buena que fuera) – mal educado!!!

No le grites a mis clientes!!! – y ahí estaban de vuelta, el encargado acababa de sujetarlo nuevamente por las muñecas con fuerza, haciendo que se retorciera del susto, la sorpresa y la molestia

¿Qué no te dije que lo soltaras? – la fría voz del desconocido esta vez sonó molesta. Su pálida mano estaba nuevamente presionando la muñeca del encargado, quien soltó al moreno enseguida – no vuelvas a tocarlo – el tono en esta ocasión sonó amenazador para cualquier oído

Takao lo observaba sorprendido sin siquiera intentar ocultarlo. – _que chico tan raro – _pensó mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes y lindo ojos

Disculpe señor, yo solo…- comenzó a excusarse el encargado…ese joven si que intimidaba

Preocúpate por tus clientes en vez de pelearte con un chiquillo – agregó soltando nuevamente al encargado mientras los 'asombrados ojos azul tormenta' pasaban a unos 'indignados ojos azul tormenta' – encontré su boleta – continuó ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina del japonés – sobre mi mesa hay dinero suficiente para pagar mi cuenta, la de él y para que te quedes el cambio – informó caminando hacia la puerta – ahora dejen a los clientes restantes comer tranquilos

El joven abrió la puerta y salió como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando un silencio completo en el lugar…todas las miradas fueron a pararse al encargado, quien se dirigió directo a la mesa que había sido utilizada por el desconocido, el silencio se mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos mas

E-es verdad – sentenció el hombre sorprendido…otros segundos mas de silencio y los murmullos comenzaron en todo el local. El hombre se volteó hacia el peliazul quien aun miraba la puerta sin creerse nada de lo que había sucedido – bueno niño, creo que excedí un poco hace un rato, ese tipo dejo todo pagado, así que puedes irte tranquilo, regresa cuando quieras, pero procura traer dinero para la próxima

_¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? _– se preguntó aun asombrado viendo como el hombre se alejaba – debo darle las gracias

Takao salió rápidamente del restaurante, observando hacia su derecha….ni rastros del tipo….observó hacia su izquierda…tampoco vio nada, el desconocido ya se había largado

Lastima – susurró con una triste sonrisa en los labios mientras se echaba a caminar por las desconocidas calles de Moscú, Rusia sin rumbo fijo – me hubiese gustado darle las gracias

Siete horas después y en otro retirado sector de la ciudad, la mansión Hiwatari continuaba en su terrorífico estado de completo alboroto.

Con la desaparición de ambos miembros familiares, hombres iban y venían, la seguridad estaba al máximo, unos cuantos monitoreaban a los 23 grupos de búsqueda formados (con miembros tanto japoneses como rusos) que se paseaban como locos por la ciudad buscando a los extraviados y algunos de los que restaban se centraban exclusivamente en curar a los heridos que llegaban, pues de los 23 grupos que habían iniciado la búsqueda, ya solo quedaban 11 en las calles.

Al parecer, los 12 grupos actualmente 'inactivos' (por motivos de fuerza mayor), ya habrían dando (fuese suerte o no) en una ocasión con Takao o Kai, y la verdad, definitivamente no habían sido capaces de traerlos de vuelta, si no que a cambio, habían terminado todos noqueados y unos cuantos con licencia…lo bueno es que habían podido sacar algo en limpio: Takao y Kai andan por el mismo sector de la ciudad, lo que hacía la búsqueda bastante mas sencilla y reducida (aunque los aun activos no sabían si alegrarse o ponerse a llorar)

Ambos cabecillas se encontraban aún en el mismo lugar ('detalle' que empeoraba, entorpecía y alborotaba el asunto de manera alarmante), los cuales sin nada mas que hacer, aburriéndose (como ostras) una vez teniendo planeada la forma mas linda, tierna y amigable (nótese el sarcasmo) de recibir a sus queridos y respectivos hermanos, decidieron por acuerdo mental mutuo, poner en practica su deporte favorito para pasar el tiempo: insultarse, razón suficiente para tener apenas 23 grupos de búsqueda en las calles (formados por 14 personas cada uno), pues todo el resto del personal que (tenia la tan mala suerte) de no ser partícipe de las tareas antes mencionadas, se encontraba en las habitaciones aledañas a ésta, con una oreja pegada a la pared o puerta, tiritando de miedo, encomendándose a sus respectivos dioses y preparados para intervenir en caso de que a los dos hombres se les ocurriera la grandiosa idea de aniquilarse en aquel preciso instante

Todos ellos (pobres, jóvenes, con familias que mantener y explotados trabajadores) hubiesen vendido su alma al mismísimo demonio a cambio de que sus respectivos superiores (Kon Rei y Mizuhara Max) o incluso el hermano adoptivo de los Hiwatari (Ivanov Yuriv) se hubiesen encontrado en aquellos momentos en aquel lugar y no buscando al par de prometidos en fuga por toda la ciudad

Paralelamente a esto e ignorando (quizá no por completo) la gran cantidad de licencias que recibirían al finalizar esta locura (pues la mitad de sus empleado terminarían fijo en el siquiatra) Max, Rei y Yuriv se encontraban concentrados en dar con sus respectivos lados del compromiso, recorriendo las calles aledañas a las que se habían estado encontrado a sus hombres derribados, ya fuese por Kai o por Takao

Max estacionó su carro en el pequeño parque del sector, suspirando cansinamente y apoyando su cabeza en el volante justo antes de que su celular comenzase a sonar

¿Qué sucede? – el rubio preguntó con tono desganado y la esperanza de que todo esto terminase pronto - ¿Han dado ya con Takao-sama? _Digan que si por piedad!!_

Lo siento Mizuhara-san – respondió en perfecto japonés y acento ruso la cansada voz masculina proveniente del otro lado – aún no, solo llamaba para informarle que 3 grupos nuevos han sido traídos hasta la casa mayor, al parecer dos fueron obra de Takao-sama, el primero a dos calles del parque del sector hace unos 15 minutos y en el mismísimo parque hace unos 7 minutos el segundo (nótese que ya son las 7:43 pm)

Entiendo – suspiró derrotado – _por suerte se que anda cerca de este lugar_ cualquier otra noticia me informan de inmediato – sin mas, cortó la llamada

Sin ganas, con lentitud y pereza bajó del carro…que día tan horrible (sin contar asqueroso y repulsivo), aun no había almorzado (ni siquiera desayunado para ser mas exacto), necesitaba dormir para recuperar fuerzas, le dolía la espalda por estar todo el día manejando y solo rogaba por un buen baño de agua tibia, lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar era (la agradable, gratificante, emocionante, etc…) idea de que Hitoshi acabaría con Takao lentamente y él estaría en primera fila para disfrutar de tan hermoso espectáculo

Necesito un chocolate…- susurró encaminándose a un quiosco cercano…algo de azúcar le vendría de anillo al dedo - …me ayudará a pensar mejor

En un lugar nada alejado, Takao sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda – _tengo un mal presentimiento –_pensó abrazándose a si mismo mientras Max le daba una primera mordida a su chocolate

Independientes y ajenos a todo esto, en otro lugar cercano, un elegante Ferrari se deslizaba a velocidad prudente por las calles, mientras su piloto, Kon Rei, cerraba su móvil

Tres grupos menos – el chino resopló molesto sin mirar a su copiloto – puesto que Roa no matará a Kai, lo haré yo personalmente

Será todo un gusto cooperar con tu causa – comentó sarcástico el pelirrojo, con sus ojos azul ártico clavados en el exterior, pendientes de que cierto (agréguese, mal nacido) bicolor no entrase en su campo de visión - ¿fue Kai responsable de alguno?

Si, a una cuadra y media, al sureste de ese parque hace unos 4 minutos – contesto llevando el carro en aquella dirección – al parecer las cosas no le están resultando como quiere – susurró sonriendo sarcástico y arrancando una sonrisa igual de los labios del pelirrojo – sabe perfectamente que eso nos indica el sector por el que se está moviendo

Ya van 15 grupos menos, 11 a manos de Takao y 4 a manos de Kai – razonó en voz alta el ruso – al parecer a Takao no le interesa esconderse ni mucho menos andar con cuidado por ahí, lo que está manteniendo a Max informado de sus posibles ubicaciones, pues anda exterminando hombres como por deporte

Cierto – afirmó el chino deteniendo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y observando atento por si su amigo Kai (o por lo menos lo había sido antes de todo esto) estaba entre ellos – mientras Takao actúa de manera imprudente, Kai está intentado no llamar la atención o en su defecto, dar las menos señales de vida posible, pero 4 de los grupos lo han arruinado todo…debe estar de muy mal humor, quizá y con suerte, hasta con dolor de cabeza…asunto que para serte sincero no me molesta en lo mas mínimo – sonrió sádicamente

Pues en mi vida había estado tan de acuerdo contigo Rei – sonrió de la misma forma – de consuelo me queda que ha de estar de mal humor…solo espero que de verdad le duela la cabeza, porque cuando lo encuentre, voy a hacer que se retuerza de dolor, que agonice por horas y horas hasta que me implore de rodillas y lagrimas en los ojos que lo entierre junto a su 'adorado' abuelo, vivo, conciente…y será entonces, cuando me niegue, que de verdad comenzará mi venganza

Luego, el ruso solo rió…mientras Rei lo miraba con algo de pánico – _nota mental: no meterse con Yuriv_ – en definitiva, la moraleja del día

Takao soltó un certero puñetazo en pleno rostro del sujeto numero catorce del que ya había sido el grupo de búsqueda numero 12 con el que había acabado ese día

Estoy cansándome de esto!!! – murmuró con furia observando a los 7 rusos y 7 japoneses regados por el suelo - ¿Qué no planean rendirse de una maldita vez? Ya estoy arto, aburrido, cansado, hambriento, deshidratado y con sueño!! Solo quiero regresarme a Japón ¿Qué nadie es capaz de entenderme?

Frustrado pateó a uno de los hombres en el piso – eso no fue de gran ayuda – susurró mas molesto aún, girándose sobre sus talones y saliendo del callejón en el que se había llevado acabo la pelea…estaba verdaderamente cansado, sucio, y sudado, sin contar de que aún no tenía un lugar para pasar aquella noche ni contaba con el dinero para alquilar algo…tendría que dormir en la calle…triste, pero cierto

Cerró los ojos deprimido pensando en su actual situación: solo, sin dinero, con toda la mafia de la ciudad persiguiéndolo, un hermano que ha estas alturas ya debía tener preparado todo para su funeral, en un país desconocido y lo mas terrible de todo…con un hambre que le llevaba el alma

El peliazul iba completamente inmerso en su actual situación (deplorable y francamente penosa), sin fijarse por donde iba, hasta que se ganó lo que merecía: al pasar una esquina chocó con alguien…maldijo mentalmente su cada vez peor suerte

Lo siento – dijo en ruso completamente deprimido, sin mirar a la persona ni por un segundo, dispuesto a seguir su camino

Fíjate para la otra, idiota – escuchó una fría voz que se le antojó levemente familiar…frunció el seño ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Abrió los ojos curioso y volteó lentamente solo para ver a la misma silueta vestida completamente de negro y los mismos cabellos bicolor grisáceo que aquella mañana había visto en el restaurante, dándole la espalda, alejándose lentamente…no había duda, era el chico del restaurante

Tu!! Espera un segundo!! – le gritó al instante que sus ojos se iluminaban de nuevo, una sonrisa aparecía en su morena carita y olvidaba por algunos momentos su compleja situación, pero a contra de toda expectativa, en vez de volverse el desconocido continuó su camino

Takao frunció el seño ¿no le había oído? Sin siquiera pensarlo corrió tras el chico, hasta alcanzarlo y poder igualar su paso – hey, te estoy hablando – le llamó nuevamente, esta vez caminando a su par, pero los fríos ojos carmín que había visto aquella mañana continuaban pegados al frente

Que quieres? – okay, las palabras indiferentes que salieron de los labios del bicolor molestaron al ojiazul…el tipo ni siquiera se había molestando en voltear a verlo

_Tranquilo Takao, él solo tiene un carácter difícil, dale una oportunidad _– pensó mirándolo con algo de desprecio en los grande ojos, para luego sonreír nuevamente – nos vimos esta mañana en el restaurante ¿lo recuerdas?

_Restaurante?_- pensó el oji-carmín, esa había sido la palabra mágica…había visto muchas personas aquella mañana y si no hubiese mencionado ese pequeño detalle, ni siquiera se hubiese vuelto a mirarlo, pero lo hizo, lo observó por unos cuantos segundos sin detener el paso y olvidando por arte de magia su dolor de cabeza – _ho! El morenazo del restaurante…_ ya veo, el chiquillo problemático de esta mañana

Que no soy un chuiquillo!!! Ni mucho menos problemático!! – gritó indignado, fulminándolo con la mirada – ni siquiera me conoces, no seas mal educado!!

El bicolor sonrió mentalmente…le encantaba su carácter explosivo y volátil, su mirada penetrante, su manera de retarle y el aire inocente que parecía rodearlo a pesar de todo. El peliazul acaba de arreglarle el día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mal humor se había disipado tan rápido como nunca en su vida

Claro que lo eres – se limitó a responder serio volviendo su vista al frente, mientras Takao solo lo miraba con desprecio – solo basta con que recuerdes el show de esta mañana

Los ojos de Takao se abrieron asombrados mientras un fuerte rubor cubría sus mejillas y una enorme vena hacía acto de presencia – Mal nacido!!!! ¿no te enseñaron en casa a ser educado con los desconocidos?!!

Para serte sincero – respondió el bicolor con una mueca desinteresada – no

El moreno sintió unos crecientes deseos de retorcerle el cuello, pero se contuvo, optando solo por fulminarlo nuevamente, cruzar sus brazos malhumorado sobre su pecho para luego fijar su vista al frente

Como sea – escupió molesto el peliazul – yo solo quería agradecerte por lo de esta mañana, pues antes no tuve ocasión para hacerlo – sonrió agradecido mirándolo nuevamente y olvidando su mal humor de hace unos cuantos segundos – muchísimas gracias

Hn – se limitó a responder el desconocido sin despegar la vista del frente – _que carácter, nunca había conocido a alguien tan cambiante_ – fue entonces cuando vio algo que no le agradó en lo mas mínimo – demonios – susurró deteniendo el paso

Que sucede? – Takao dirigió una mirada confundida al ojicarmín, quien tenía pegada su vista al frente. Curioso observó en la misma dirección – díganme que no es verdad lo que veo – susurró con aspereza

Un (nótese inoportuno) grupo de búsqueda iba directo hacia ellos – _tengo que largarme antes de que me vean _– fue el pensamiento colectivo. Takao se negaba a seguir exterminando a cada idiota que se le cruzaba y el bicolor no deseaba seguir llamando la atención

Esto…oye! – sonrió nerviosamente el peliazul mientras retrocedía lentamente – acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer, gracias de nuevo por lo de esta mañana

Eh…si, yo también – respondió el desconocido volteando a la dirección contraria por la que se iba yendo el moreno – y no fue nada – respondió inconcientemente, pendiente de aquellos hombres

Bueno, adiós!!! – sonrió el peliazul volteándose y echándose a correr nuevamente en dirección al parque, perdiendo por completo de vista al bicolor

No se detuvo hasta llegar al parque, junto a un basurero, una vez creía estar lo suficientemente alejado. Respiró con alivio, observando a la gente que paseaba por el lugar, fue entonces cuando (adviértase, con terror y pánico) lo vio…Mizhara Max, su mejor amigo, el brazo derecho de su familia, el lindo rubio con el que había crecido y el seguro encargado de buscarlo por la ciudad, estaba de pie, hablando con una señora, mientras le mostraba lo que debía ser una fotografía de él y (lo que mas le aterró de todo el emotivo cuadro) con una chocolate a medio comer en su mano derecha…el rubio tenía una aspecto cansado y deplorable (agréguese andrajoso y molesto), lo que le hizo a Takao sentirse algo (por no decir infinitamente) culpable…el rubio de seguro la había pasado bastante mal aquel día

En un rápido movimiento, el peliazul se escondió detrás del basurero, a la espera de que Max se marchara del lugar. Varios segundos después, asomó un poco su cabeza, no había muros en la costa. Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos, se fue a toda velocidad al callejón cercano al basurero en el que se encontraba, apoyando su espalda contra la pared una vez en el y asomando nuevamente la cabeza para verificar que el rubio no lo siguiera

¿Qué miras? – susurró una voz junto a él con tono curioso

Que Max no me haya visto, o si no voy a estar en problemas – contestó inconcientemente – _un momento _– pensó frunciendo el seño ¿desde cuando había alguien a su lado? Con lentitud giró el rostro confundido y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla (sin mencionar aturdido, asustado y paralizado), tenía que ser una mala (agréguese retorcida y perversa) broma - ¿M-max?

Takao!! – sonrió un triunfante rubio echándose el último pedazo del que ya había sido su décimo tercer chocolate a la boca – no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!! Hitoshi estará feliz de saber que te encuentras en excelente estado – sonrió ampliamente, dándole una mirada a Takao que lo hizo retorcerse levemente, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros morenos y dirigiéndose hacia el coche – debe haber sido un día muy difícil, pero no te preocupes!! Que aún no termina

El tono vengativo que escapó de los labios de Max, se le antojó a Takao francamente espantoso, perverso, cruel y sádico. El brillo en la mirada azul cielo era totalmente temible (nótese desquiciada) debido de seguro, a las altas cantidades de azúcar que tenía el güero en la sangre – _estoy muerto _T-T – pensó Takao al borde del colapso mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio…un paso en falso y Mizuhara Max le demostraría quien era, dejándole bien en claro que no se había ganado su puesto actual en la familia por mera coincidencia ni por cosas del destino…hora de volver a la mansión Hiwatari

Por su parte, cierto bicolor seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. Una vez lo suficientemente alejado del grupo de búsqueda (desde su punto de vista) había reducido nuevamente el paso a uno mas lento y relajado

Tranquilo y pensando a que hotel irse a pasar la noche, se dispuso a cruzar una de las desiertas calles por las que transitaba, justo cuando un elegante Ferrari negro se detenía ante él impidiéndole el paso…el joven solo frunció el seño algo molesto y deteniendo (por fuerza mayor) el paso

La puerta delantera se abrió, los ojos carmín muerte se dilataron levemente, frente a él se encontraba un joven alto, de tez bronceada, cabellos negros y largos, de ojos color dorado, figura atlética y embutido en un traje chino. Se veía molesto, cansado, arto, despeinado y ojeroso, lo increíble es que a pesar de todo esto, el joven seguía siendo todo un prospecto de hombre

Kai-sama!! – sonrió con alegría perversa el recién llegado – tanto tiempo sin verlo, no sabe cuanto lo extrañan todos allá en la casa…no debió preocuparlos de aquella forma, estoy seguro de que todos estarán felices de verlo regresar, en especial Roa-sama…él tiene grandes planes para darle la mas 'gratificante' de las bienvenidas

Kai solo guardo silencio…okay, Rei estaba furioso, eso era malo…si Rei estaba furioso, no quería ni saber como estaban Roa y Yuriv, razón mas que suficiente para no volver a pisar la mansión en unos cuantos meses…sería difícil, pero si se echaba a correr ahora, existía la (nótese remota) posibilidad de perder a Rei, fue entonces cuando la puerta del copiloto comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dándole a entender que jamás podría huir de ellos

Hermanito querido – sonrió sádico y furioso el mismísimo Ivanov Yuriv – vi la maldad reflejada en tus ojos!! Querías huir ¿verdad? – agregó con su fría mirada cargada de deseos de venganza, con una apariencia similar a la de Rei y dispuesto (de no ser porque tenía la orden, para suerte del bicolor, de llevarlo hasta la casa con vida, toda sus partes y en todos sus sentidos) a acriminarse ahí mismo con su recién encontrado hermano adoptivo – no sabes lo agradable que me resulta este 'hermoso' reencuentro y ¿aún así planeas irte de nuevo?

_Maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió caminar por aquí _– pensó derrotado Kai, de Rei podría haber huido, pero de Rei junto con Yuriv…eso sería una misión suicida (sin mencionar imposible e inútil), además, si valoraba su propia vida, no pondría en juego la paciencia del chino ni mucho menos la de pelirrojo en este estado

También me alegra verlos – resopló sarcástico subiéndose a la parte de atrás del coche, mientras Rei y Yuriv retomaban sus antiguos asientos…Roa se encargaría de que a Kai no le quedasen las mas mínimas ganas de huir de casa nuevamente, eso era definitivo

Una hora y media después, Kai se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos cerrados y sentado en un sofá de cuero negro (nótese molesto) junto a Yuriv (feliz de ver molesto a Kai), a la espera de que la puerta cerrada de aquel salón se abriese, permitiendo ver la silueta del chino, quien les indicaría que entraran al salón donde finalmente ocurriría lo que todos estaban esperando, conocer a su prometido…Kinomiya Takao

En otro salón cercano, Takao se encontraba de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de pierna encima, sentado sobre otro sofá de cuero y encadenado a él, en una habitación igual a la de Kai. Ya había aceptado el hecho (ciertamente inevitable) de conocer a su prometido aquel día, lo que no significaba que aceptara el compromiso, eso ni soñando, antes muerto que casarse con ese despreciable y arrogante Hiwatari

Histoshi y Roa, luego de discutir 'amigablemente' (considérese el hecho de que Rei y Max que estaban con ellos habían evitado en tres ocasiones que comenzasen a aventarse cosas por la cabeza) los últimos detalles, indicaron a sus respectivos subordinados hacer entrar a sus respectivos lados del compromiso

Ya es hora – Rei informo viendo como tanto el pelirrojo como el bicolor se ponían de pie e ingresaban a paso lento en el salón…el bicolor con los ojos cerrados y apariencia molesta y el pelirrojo dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Rei detuvo a Yuriv – Roa solo lo quiere a él, tenemos que esperar afuera

Demonios! – se quejó Yuriv haciendo un encantador puchero mientras Rei solo lo miraba con reproche – Roa quiere la diversión para él solo

No te quejes, pareces un niño berrinchudo – lo amonestó el chino tomando asiento donde antes había estado Kai - ¿Qué diría Boris si te viera actuando así?

Pues él haría que Roa me permitiese ver el infierno que está a punto de estallar ahí aden…un minuto…Boris!!! – exclamó el Pelirrojo abriendo los ojos, sacando su móvil y sonriendo perversamente – tengo la forma perfecta de hacer que Roa pague por esto – informó a un curioso Rei, a quien le asomó una sádica sonrisa al entender al oji azul ártico…en definitiva, Yuriv era una mala junta para el chino

Dale saludos de mi parte y pregúntale cuando regresa – sonrió Rei recostándose sobre el sillón mientras el pelirrojo marcaba un numero

Como gustes – respondió pegando el móvil a su oído, al mismo tiempo que sus lindos ojitos se iluminaban al escuchar una aburrida voz del otro lado – Mi amor!! Soy yo, Yuriv, ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? No sabes de la que te estas perdiendo aquí

Mientras, Max acaba de terminar de desencadenar a Takao (acción prudente si no quieres que tu lado del compromiso escape de nuevo). El peliazul se incorporó molesto, para luego iniciar su marcha hacia el salón, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Max se echaba en el sofá

¿Y tú? – preguntó dirigiéndose al agotado rubio, que le devolvió una mirada somnolienta - ¿Qué no piensas venir?

No, Hitoshi y Roa decidieron que solo estarían los cuatro – respondió acomodándose en el sofá – así que ya vete, quiero dormir un rato

Takao se volteó molesto, con la mirada clavada en el piso como un niño que va a ser prontamente castigado, ingresando al salón donde estaba su hermano, Roa y al cual Kai estaba ingresando en ese mismo instante

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta ubicarse al lado de sus hermanos, quienes los miraban con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Personalmente, ambos esperaban que su respectivo hermano acabase al contrario en ese preciso instante, con el fin de logar una excusa perfecta para matar al 'adversario' (entiéndanse por Hitoshi y Roa)

Kinomiya Takao – Roa sonrió con suficiencia – este es mi hermano Hiwatari Kai, Kai, él es tu prometido

Takao comenzó a subir su cabeza lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras Kai abría su propio y frío mirar…nuevamente, ojos azul tormenta contra ojos carmín muerte – _el chico del restaurante?!_

TUUUUUUUUUU??!!! – gritaron ambos incrédulos jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban con el dedo índice, para luego voltear hacia sus respectivos hermanos (nótese, todo en un tiempo increíblemente sincronizado), sin dejar de señalarse – ELLLLL??!!

Tanto Hitoshi como Roa (también completamente sincronizados) abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mirando a sus hermanitos menores - ¿se conocen? – preguntaron inocentes al unísono

_Esto tiene que ser una mala pesadilla – _pensaron Kai y Takao volviendo a mirarse, con los ojos cargados de desprecio, fulminándose con la mirada, para luego girar sobre sus propios talones y salir mal humorados por las mismas puertas por las que habían entrado, cerrando de un portazo y maldiciendo en sus respectivos idiomas

Roa y Hitoshi se miraron confundidos, mientras el silencio se hacía presente en la habitación…¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?

Varias horas después, ya entrada la noche, Yuriv se deslizaba con elegancia por los corredores del pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Kai, con su acostumbrada sonrisa sádica adornando sus lindas facciones. Roa había mandado a llamar al menor de los Hiwatari, lo que solo podía significar que la hora de la tortura estaba cerca. Frunció el seño levemente, algo había pasado aquel día, la extraña actitud de Kai los había dejado a todos sorprendidos, y por lo que el lindo güerito de Max había dicho, Takao andaba por las mimas…extraño

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la gran habitación. Los ojos azul ártico vagaron por el lugar en busca de Kai, encontrándolo recostado sobre la cama, vestido y dándole la espalda

_Lo siento Roa, tendrás que esperar un poco mas _– sonrió el ruso mentalmente, no sería fácil sacarle a Kai la razón de su comportamiento

Yuriv, llegas en el momento oportuno – el tono del bicolor sorprendió al pelirrojo, haciéndolo fruncir el seño levemente. Ese tono solo podía significar dos cosas: problemas grandes (con todos los dolores de cabeza y represalias que implicaban) o la pronta necesidad de unos cuantos calmante

¿Qué te traes Kai? – preguntó el ojiazul observándolo con desconfianza, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho a espera de la respuesta del bicolor

Necesito un favor – okay, esto era nuevo, Kai estaba actuando mas raro que de costumbre y eso lo asustaba…quizá ese no era el Kai que conocía, si no que un impostor, un alíen o quizá simplemente tenía fiebre y estaba delirando – quiero que le digas algo a Roa por mi

¿A Roa? – bien, quizá si era el Kai que conocía, pero aún así esto le traía mala espina, frunció mas su seño – suelta la sopa Hiwatari, sabes que mi paciencia es menor que la tuya cuando he tenido días difíciles, ya sea por algún asunto pendiente o por algún **idiota** como el que tengo al frente

Eso dolió � - se quejó el joven incorporándose hasta quedar sentado para poder darle una mirada herida a su hermanito, acción que arrancó un destello divertido de los ojos azul ártico

Deja de irte por las ramas y vete al grano de una maldita vez – gruñó al ver que el bicolor no planeaba seguir con lo que había comenzado, fue entonces cuando si se asustó de verdad. El bicolor simplemente (y a contra de toda expectativa del pelirrojo) cerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa, mezcla de arrogancia con algo que Yuriv no supo descifrar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, es que nunca la había visto – Kai…te sientes bien…¿cierto?

Yuriv, ve y dile a Roa de mi parte… - comenzó el bicolor sin borrar la extraña y ajena sonrisa del rostro mientras abría los ojos para posarlos sobre los de un confundido Yuriv – que acepto el compromiso

Los ojos de Yuriv de abrieron como platos, su mandíbula por poco y desencaja, sentía que le faltaba el aire…¿había escuchando bien? Miró al bicolor a los ojos…si, había escuchado bien, no estaba sordo, no estaba loco…emm…bueno, o quizá si, o quizá podría estar soñando, en el peor de los casos, alucinando

Kai se felicitó mentalmente, el pelirrojo estaba reaccionando peor de lo esperado, pero que algo si quedara en claro…no estaba bromeando, lo del compromiso…iba en serio

**Continuara…**

_Wooo lo termine!! Y salio mas largo que el anterior xDUu…13 hojas este, 10 el anterior xD…emmm….vamos viendo, ya sabemos que la pareja principal es la de KaixTakao, también (si leyeron con atención) sabrían que tendrán BorisxYuriv…aun no se que mas parejas hacer, propongan ustedes, pus la verdad estoy indecisa entre el ReiMax, el HitoRei y el RoaHito ¿Qué dicen ustedes? De todas formas aparecern muchos mas personajes, asi que si quieren alguna pareja en especial, propongan y yo les dare un respuesta, que de caso de ser negativa, llevara argumentación :P_

_Ahora, los review:_

GabZ: _emmm…gracias xDUu, la verdad no entendí mucho, pero de todas formas te lo agradezco. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado_

Frafer: _- a mi tb me encanta el Kaitaka!! Y aquí te va el cap 2, además igual toy trabajando en unas cuantas otras cositas, así que espero que las disfrutes, gracias por el apoyo!_

Amazona Verde: _xDYUu se que dije que sería predecible, pero también dije que intentaría personalizarlo y aquí tienes el resultado xD, de ahora en adelante el fic empieza a salirse de lo que todo el mundo se imagina, esto es solo el comienzo. Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo xD_

Korito: _xDD gracias korito, tu siempre tan buena!! Bueno, aquí ta el capitulo siguiente, que bueno que Roa te haya gustado xD y ahí tienes que ya los encontraron, gracias por el review, nos tamos viendo_

Nancy: _T-T seh, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero ya te encontrare algún día xD. Seh, Takao nos salio pillo al respecto, pero aun le falta seducir a muchas personas en el camino, así que tranquila, que veras mas. Bueno niñia Nancy, que te bien, bnus tamos viendo, grax por el apoyo!_

Tsu-Zei: _O.OUu perso si ladireccion ta igual de larga que la anterior!! xDD tai loca cria, y estare esperando lo de tus fics xD ojala que tu PUTA computadora comienze a coperar mas seguido con tu causa xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y tambien Roa…aunque si de verdad se parece ati… T-T me das miedo. Como sea, grax y te cuidas! _

Mako: _la verdad yo tampoco quisiera tenerlos en mi familia xDD, como sea, grax por el mensaje mako-mako n.n me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, tambien espero que actualices pronto mija, que ya te toy esperando de hace tiempo (xDUu el burro hablando de orejas) como sea, grax por todo_

Maya: _xDUu para que veas, todos lo Kinomiya son unos grandísimos problematicos, que bueno que te gusto la idea de las mafias :P, me alegra. Gracias por el mensaje, espero que este capitulo también te guste xD, enserio y si no ta tan fuerte como esperabas, pus se pondrá mejor, descuida…o al menos eso intentare_

Xno-mizuki18: _:OOO…no había leído los review, te agrego apenas termine de leer esto y gracias por las porras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y también que te agrade mi forma de describir, enseria, gracias y nos tamos viendo, c ya!_

Pierina: _xD seh, me salieron sadico los niños. Gracias por el review y en cuanto a lo de la foto…creeme (inventandoseuna historia) intentaron harle ver la foto del bicolor hasta por la fuerza, pero en testarudo a Takao nadie le gana, haci que se nego y asunto finalizado. En cuanto a Kai, su abuelo (viejo odioso) se niego a dejarle ver a Takao hasta que lo conociera en vivo y en directo, así que tampoco tubo mucha oportunidad. Bueno, gracias por todo, me alegra te haya gustado y espero que tambien haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo_

Kitzyua-YK: _xDUu que nombre mas complicado niña, pero ta gonito xD. Gracias por el review y me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Con respecto a las frases no te preocupes, se viene muchas mas adelante_

_T-T termine!!! Que bien, ahora si que si, gracias a todos y déjenme un review, les testaré eternamente agradecida, no vemos en el próximo capitulo…que aun no tiene titulo xDUu así que nus tamos leyendo_

_Atte_

_..::Yuu_


End file.
